


The Lost Walkers

by Wolkemesser



Category: Magic: The Gathering (Card Game)
Genre: Other, Villains hanging out, gatewatch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24408748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolkemesser/pseuds/Wolkemesser
Summary: A trifling scene idea I had for a villain-centric mtg fic; definitely interested in knowing whether folks would like to see more of this group :)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. Chapter 1

“Oko, please.” Tibalt followed the fae-planeswalker a few steps beyond the clearing before Oko rounded on him, a sour expression on his face.

“What?”

“Don’t be like that. Think of all the fun we could have together.” Tibalt grinned and gestured back toward the clearing. Ashiok was trying to inch closer to Lukka again, a mischievous smile splitting their face. Lukka for his part sat cross-armed, a small pack of swamp-lions interposed between himself and the nightmare weaver. Ob Nixilis was simply standing a distance off, laughing at gods-knew-what. “They might not be the perfect companions, but those goody-two-shoes walkers have _their_ team, why shouldn’t _we_ have ours?”

Oko fixed Tibalt with a withering look.

“In case you hadn’t noticed. I’m an outcast. I’ve been cast out of everywhere. I’ve never been part of a team, and I don’t _want_ to be part of a team.”

He jabbed a single hook-ringed finger at his head.

“Have you ever seen me without this stupid crown on? That’s an outcast’s crown.”


	2. Sharktocrab Boy and Lady Orca

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Still doing some scenes for this particular villain; gotta do a larger-scope piece when time allows

"That's enough," Ob roared. "Calix, give Ashiok the damned journal back."

Calix shot the demon an angry look, but thrust Ashiok's nightmare-journal back into their arms. Ashiok scowled and stalked back to their seat next to Lukka. The nightmare seemed more upset than Lukka had seen them since they first met. The tome was obviously important to them, the way they held it close to their chest.

Ob gave them all an evil look, then went back to explaining his scheme. Lukka looked sidelong at Ashiok. They had opened the tome, and were flipping furiosly through the pages. Lukka squinted down, and realized the new planeswalker's threads had warped whatever text Ashiok had written in the book, making it all but illegible.

"That dolt!" Ashiok hissed, jumping to their feet and holding up the ruined pages of the book. "He's ruined my nightmare-journal!"

"I did _not_!" Calix shouted back. He pointed an angry finger at Ashiok and turned to Ob. "Mr. Nixilis, send him to the underworld and have him executed!"

Ashiok hurled the book at the back of Calix' head, and all hell broke loose.


End file.
